


A matter of trust

by blossom_angel85



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:02:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27641822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blossom_angel85/pseuds/blossom_angel85
Summary: This is a more in-depth look into the mind, thoughts and feelings of Catherine and Steve during episode 18, of season 3.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Catherine Rollins
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

A matter of trust… 

McRoll Pairing

\- season 3, episode 18

Chapter 1 

Steve’s POV

His heart sunk when he heard Catherine open up to him about his mother and the whole mangosta issue. He knew straight away that it wouldn’t have been Catherine’s choice to keep it from him, of course it would be his mother.. but he still felt that slight betrayal when standing in his mother’s house and she finally revealed she had been keeping it from him.. 

He was more hurt then angry, and that was why he had asked her to leave.. Whilst he was more hurt than anything, he did have a tendency to say whatever was on his mind when he was hurt and he knew that he couldn’t risk saying anything that would hurt Catherine. He also wasn’t ready or willing to have a massive argument with her over it. 

Despite it all, he knew Catherine had no ulterior motives in keeping it.. He knew deep down it was only because his mother would have made her promise not to tell him.. This was one reason he didn’t want Catherine and Doris to be close, he didn’t want to risk Doris using his girlfriend against him and ultimately putting them both in a position where they were on rocky ground. 

Still despite knowing all this, it did hurt that the woman whom he wanted to one day have a future with had lied and hid something from him. He mused that perhaps it hurt him more then he wanted to admit because while a lot of men find a partner that reminds them of their mother, Steve never had that thought with Catherine before, the thought that she could ever betray him or hurt him that way.. 

She had always been the opposite of his mother and that is what made him drawn to her.. His mother had been a wonderful mother when he was younger and yet at the same time, looking back on his childhood years, he could sense something that he didn’t realise at the time, that she was holding something back.. There was hints of it now that he thought about it, moments when either Steve or Mary must have been close to uncovering one of her many secrets hidden around the house, the moments when he came home from school to seeing her crying.. 

It all made sense to him now as an adult.. 

It was something that from the moment they met, he always just felt safe with her, knowing he could trust her with everything.. He never got that vibe about Catherine.. He never had that feeling she was hiding anything from him, he knew she couldn’t tell him everything about her work life, which was understandable since he made a vow of silence under that same code, to never reveal anything, even to those closest as they could become a target as well. 

It was why she knew everything about his life, his past, his parents.. things he hadn’t even told Danny yet.. It felt like his mother was corrupting her, and that was again yet another reason why he didn’t want his mother and Catherine to be close as well. Most son’s would love knowing their mother and girlfriend were having lunch dates and getting to know each other but for Steve, it made him worry about Catherine.. He didn’t want his mother to hurt her the way she hurt him.. or hurt both of them. 

All while dealing with this, he had to still deal with the case and the knowledge that Catherine was also involved in the case.. It made it a little hard to focus for a while especially when they figured out that Coach Blair was the one that had killed Dana Moore, and that Catherine was in real danger of being hurt by him, and he couldn’t reach her on the phone. 

That little panic he had, when he tried to call her by phone and couldn’t get in touch.. and then heard the gunshot ring out.. It made him realise that though she shouldn’t have kept it from him, and that he was still hurt over it, it couldn’t be the reason why their relationship failed.. It was one thing, he needed to focus on the fact that they had a good relationship and that one small fumble didn’t necessarily mean the end of it. 

He needed to place the blame where he should be and that was with his mother and not Catherine.. In the end, he knew that Cath was only doing what she felt was right in that moment when his mother had asked her not to share this with Steve.. 

One thing Catherine was and that was loyal, beyond a doubt and she kept her word.. He couldn’t fault her for that.. It was one of the many reasons he loved her so much, her loyalty and keeping her word when she promised something.. 

They had avoided being around each other since they arrested Coach Blair, Catherine choosing to stay at her own place and focusing on her work while Steve did the same.. A thousand times he thought about picking up the phone and calling her, but every time, he knew in his heart he wasn’t ready for the argument that he knew would follow.. He wanted to put some time and space between them, to allow them both to cool down and talk about things rationally and maturely. 

His silence was more telling then any words he could ever say in anger towards her.. He knew words were dangerous things to say when angry which is why he had asked her to leave because he knew he would have started something that would have gone into dangerous territory. They both knew when he went silent, and gave her the silent treatment, that was when he was really upset and hurt, and it’s how she knew to keep her distance for a while because his silence meant so much, and meant he had pent up anger that he didn’t want to take out on her.. 

He loved her too much to hurt her even if he himself was hurt. He didn’t buy into the whole you hurt me so I hurt you back revenge type situation. His Dad had raised him to respect women and so he despite being filled with anger himself, he would never disrespect Catherine. His mother on the other hand, she never did anything to respect him or the family, so he didn’t mind as much if he argued and fought with her. 

It was because of the respect he had for her as a woman that they had never had a massive argument or fight before. He knew that arguing to the point of being nasty and having digs at each other didn’t solve anything, if anything, it only created more tension that they then needed to resolve and the more hurtful words that were said, the harder it was to forgive and forget those little words said in anger. 

The way she kept trying to meet his eyes at the funeral, the way she was looking at him, he could sense from her that she needed to know everything was okay.. As upset as he had been, he couldn’t be angry with her.. His heart was hers and there was no denying that now. He headed straight home once the funeral was over, he needed to speak to his mother and confront her with what he knew, what Catherine had told him about mangosta.

Neither of them had ever said the words.. He knew the feelings were there on both sides, but neither had ever said it.. When his mother said that Catherine loved him, it still managed to jolt this feeling deep inside him.. He knew that Danny, Chin and Kono all could sense where they were headed and could tell they loved each other even if they didn’t say the words, but hearing his mother say it.. A woman who hasn’t known Catherine as long as the others.. It made his heart skip a beat but at the same time, brought more anger towards his mother that she knowingly knew that Catherine loved him but still asked her to keep something from him.. 

He understood that she had to keep certain work things from him.. he was fine with that as he kept certain work things in relation to his past Navy intel things close to his chest as well, but things involving her self or anyone else, he didn’t want there to be any secrets between them.. 

In the middle of arguing with his mother, he heard his phone vibrate from his pocket and he abruptly stopped the conversation and walked out on her, heading outside to pick up his phone, assuming it was Danny about another case.. Instead he found a text message from Cath asking him to meet him and giving a location of where she was. 

Watching her from the truck for a moment, he sighed softly.. She had her arms wrapped around herself and was looking out towards the water, her hair blowing in the wind.. how was it that she could look stunning in anything she wore, his heart broke for her in that moment.. He could sense she felt lost and broken, and in that moment, he couldn’t find it in his heart to even be upset at the fact she hid it from him.. yes, she should have told him, but he could also appreciate the position she had been put in when his mother asked her to not tell him. 

Getting out of the tuck, he walked towards her, and stood close by, letting her speak first.. His eyes were slightly teary and he could see that hers was as well. She gazed up at him, her hands still wrapped around herself, whispering in a low voice, “I am so sorry.. I should’ve told you”. 

There was no words he could say.. He had been wanting to hold her since the moment he feared she had been injured in the gunfight at the derby, but he knew they both needed some time and space, and to get through the mountains of paperwork involved as well as being there at the funeral. Catherine had really gotten close to Crimson Bride and so the whole team had gone to pay their respects. 

Without saying a thing, he leaned in to her, tilted his head, used his left hand to rest on her check, his thumb behind her ear and kissed her softly, and lovingly, showing her with his actions that her apology was accepted. It was a short and sweet kiss, both pulling away after a moment, and taking a moment to look into each other’s eyes, and then he pulled her in for a hug, holding her tight in his arms, and burying his head in her shoulder, placing a soft kiss to her shoulder and then her neck. 

They stayed that way for a while, felt like forever and then he found himself pulling away again, gazing into her eyes, clearing his throat, he found his voice finally, saying those words he always wanted to say but was too afraid too.. He knew that Catherine had been in some sticky situations before where she had been hurt and injured but never on his watch and though he knew she could handle herself, it still scared him for that split second before he heard her voice calling out to say where she was that it was her who had been shot.. 

His hand back on her cheek, his eyes gazing into hers and he smiled softly, knowing he couldn’t hold it back any longer.. He could see the relief on her face, but also the sadness still as well.. “I love you Catherine”, finally came those four words he had longed to say for a long time to her, but never did.. His heart swelled with love at the freedom it gave him hearing himself say those words, and seeing the genuine smile on her face, and the way her eyes lit up at that statement.. Both of them knew how the other felt, but it was always nice to hear those words.. 

He closed his eyes for a moment when he felt her hand back on his cheek, his own hand moving to cover hers and rub his fingers gently against her hand, enjoying the lightness of her touch, opening his eyes slowly, just to see her say the words back to him.. the words he knew she felt for him, but had never realised how much he had wanted to hear her say it till just now, “I love you Steve”. 

Taking a breath, she could see him visibly sigh in relief.. While they both knew how the other felt, it was still nerve wracking putting those words out there in hopes they will be well received. He spoke up again, softer, “Why don’t we go get some takeaway dinner and head back to your place”. The fight he had with his mother, and then walking out on her without a word, he didn’t really want to go home right now.. Though most nights, Catherine stayed with him in his home, he had clothes, a toothbrush and a spare gun and badge at her house for nights when he unexpectedly found himself staying. 

The look she gave him was one of confusion, they rarely did stay at her rental, knowing Steve felt comfortable in his own home, he shook his head and smiled softly… “I just don’t want to run into Doris right now.. I just want us to have a night alone, uninterrupted.. As soon as I’m in the car, my phone goes off, and I’m all yours and yours alone tonight”. 

Things had been tense the last week or so and if anything she was grateful to know he wasn’t pushing her away or running away from this.. It showed her that his heart was really in it, “I love the sound of that Sailor… Since I did you a favour and went undercover, I believe it’s my choice”, she smirked as she took his hand and began to walk before feeling her weight off the ground and lifted into his arms, her arms wrapping around him as he carried her back to her car and let her down.. 

“Yes Ma’am”, was all he said back, opening the car door for Catherine, and waiting till she was in the car, and then closing it, her window winding down.. “How bout rainbow?”, she asked softly, Steve taking her hand in his and squeezing softly.. “Why don’t you head back home, I’ll go through the drive through, pick up dinner and then meet you there?”

Nodding her head, she leaned out the window and kissed his lips softly before watching him pull away to get in the truck, starting her car, and before pulling away, she noticed him take his phone and switch it off, smiling as she put the car into gear and started to drive away, feeling happier and more relaxed then she had in weeks..


	2. Chapter 2

A matter of trust..

McRoll Pairing - season 3, episode 18

Chapter 2  
Catherne’s POV.. 

It had been something that hadn’t sat with her right for months now.. 

The whole keeping things from Steve wasn’t who she was, or who she wanted to be and it killed her to keep this from him, even though it was nothing to do with her and everything to do with his mother, Agent Channing had initially involved her in this and then Doris had involved her further by making her promise not to tell Steve about it.. She hadn’t wanted to, she knew it was wrong and that he deserved to know, but she felt she had no other choice.. 

It had been a few months and it was still weighing on her all the time, to tell him or not tell him.. She wanted to, but she also didn’t want to break Doris’s promise and trust, though she did realise that the person’s trust she needed and wanted the most was not Doris’s but Steve’s.. She tried to put it out of mind, and out of sight, but it still on the odd occasion popped up in her head whenever he talked about his mother and mentioned the fact that he didn’t trust her. 

Though she had tried to get out of this undercover assignment with the whole Diamond Dolls and roller derby, she secretly was chuffed that Steve had the trust and confidence in her to be apart of the team for this case. It was why she agreed to it, because she liked being apart of the team, and getting to work with Steve, Danny, Chin and of course her sista from another mother Kono.. 

Her and Kono had become really close and even her and Chin were tight as well.. Danny treated her like a sister and it felt good knowing Steve’s best friend on the island approved of who he was dating. It felt like they had all welcomed her into the team and accepted her as one of their own and that made her start to evaluate her life in the Navy, and if she wanted to keep doing it for much longer.. Steve was on the island full time now and now she was stationed at Pearl, she had even gotten herself a rental, not that she spent a lot of time there.. She was always spending time over at Steve’s, and it had gotten to the point, he had even without a word cleared out a drawer and a part of his closet for her to put her clothes in as well.. 

So to not tell Steve something so important made her feel terrible, and so when she heard about the break in at Doris McGarrett’s home, and came to be there for Steve, she couldn’t help but notice how the break in didn’t look like your average break in.. It was sophisticated and professional.. She had to tell him then, because she knew how Doris was and that Doris wouldn’t give up that information 

It made her feel sick to her stomach to have to tell Steve about mangosta and that she didn’t tell him at the time it happened.. She could sense he was upset and hurt, especially after he had only just admitted that he felt she was lying to him again, and now Catherine admitted she had been well not lying but omitting information from him as well. 

Her heart pounded in her chest, feeling lost when he asked her to leave.. He had never asked her to leave before, and while she tried to protest, she could sense his resolve wouldn’t falter and without a word, she walked out of the door, the tears only managing to evade her till she got out to the car and she broke down in tears.. Her heart was shattered, she knew she shouldn’t have kept it from him, and honestly, if this hadn’t come up, she wasn’t sure if she ever would have him despite knowing she should have.. 

The hurt wounded look on his face when told her to leave.. It broke her, and all she wanted was to seek out his comfort, but she knew she couldn’t and so she decided to focus solely on the case and on getting access to Coach Blair’s player roster so they could determine the girls alibi’s or if they could be a suspect.

Knowing that Steve was hurt and trying to figure out some things in his head, she stayed away, and instead of sending the intel directly to Steve, she sent it over to Chin knowing he and Kono were already in the office. They hadn’t spoken since the night before and it unsettled her.. They have never any issues like that before, and she knew that Steve had mainly wanted her to leave so he didn’t say anything he might regret, and for that she was appreciative. 

Her focus was a little off, her fight with Steve still on her mind but she was also a little worried about Crimson as well.. She had quickly become someone she connected with and whilst she knew it had been her job to connect with the dolls to get into Dana’s life, she realised how sweet and caring Crimson was even though she had a hard exterior. When Crimson was injured, she felt this need to make sure she was okay.. So she went looking for her and that was when she found her with Blair.. 

She was never in any danger herself but when she heard Coach Blair from outside his office, she knew that he was going to do the same thing to Crimson that he did to Dana. The shot rang out when she shot Coach Blair and then as she was helping to untie Crimson, she heard Steve’s name, and it sounded a little panicked.. So while he might upset still, she heard in his voice that he was willing the shot not to have been Catherine being hit and the relief she saw in his eyes when she saw him burst through the door, eyeing her off to make sure she didn’t have any injuries. 

Even though he couldn’t see any visible injuries on her, he still had to ask as he helped to untie Crimson from the chair, “You okay?”, he asked in a low soft voice, wanting to hear the words from her she was fine.. and knowing him, Catherine knew he wouldn’t be fine himself till she said so herself, she nodded and gazed back at him, “Yeah”, was her quick soft response, seeing in his eyes they still had plenty to talk about but knowing that now wasn’t the time. 

They didn’t get a chance to talk again till after the funeral, She had been worried Crimson might have been unhappy that she had lied about who she was but she was assured that she wasn’t and that she wanted to keep in touch with her. During the service, she tried to make eye contact with Steve but he seemed to keep his focus in front of hm, the need to just talk to him strong, wanting to make things right with him but again she knew now wasn’t the time.. 

Before she could catch him after the service, he had headed off on his own, unsure where he was headed to, knowing that his phone hadn’t rung and that he wasn’t on a new case otherwise he would have left with Danny at least.. She sighed softly, it felt like he was avoiding her but she understood that he needed time and space. 

She stayed and mingled a little longer, heading to a little coffee shop with the girls from the Diamond Dolls along with Shanon Morgan who went by Sugar Stix, and then once she left the coffee shop after promising the girls she would keep in touch, she headed out on her own, and found herself standing on the rocks looking out at the water, having texted Steve to come talk to her when he was available. 

Seeing him out of the corner of her eye as he walked up to her, she stayed where she was, her arms wrapped around her chest.. This was the first time they had really been alone together since she told him about his mother and mangosta, and she was missing him.. A week had past since she had last seen him, and her heart and her soul were crying out for him, wanting to reach out and hold him, and have his arms wrapped around her. 

Standing in front of her, the wind blowing her hair gently in the breeze from the ocean, he waited for her to speak, and all she could say was a soft whispered, “I am so sorry, I should’ve told you,” her voice was filled with regret and remorse and though he didn’t say a word, she watched as he closed the gap between them, tilting his head, moving his left hand to her cheek, and letting his thumb move up under her ear, her heart racing a little quicker at feeling his lips on hers once more.. 

Pulling away at the same time, taking a moment to gaze into each other’s eyes, he then pulled her to his arms and held her tight, burying her head into his shoulder, shivering slightly when she felt his lips on her shoulder, kissing her gently again.. 

They stayed that way for a while, felt like forever and then he found himself pulling away again, gazing into her eyes, clearing his throat, her confusion showing at the way he cleared his throat, knowing that he had something he wanted to say, something she had not thought he would say to her in this moment, but the words she had wanted to hear for a long time now. 

‘I love you Catherine’, 

The words echoed in her head several times now.. Her heart beating faster inside her chest, her eyes lighting up at those words and the genuine smile on her face, biting her lower lip.. She took this moment to rest her hand back on his cheek, eliciting a soft moan from her when she felt his own hand over hers, his fingers rubbing the back of her hand, her own finger tips doing much of the same to his cheek, “I love you Steve”, whispering back in a gentle loving voice, 

While she knew they still needed time to heal from this, hearing him say that he loves her, it made everything feel so much more real, and all of a sudden she felt even more secure in their relationship. The knowledge that he also wanted to spend the evening with her at her house, it gave her a little more security as well, plus she didn’t want to run into Doris as well..

Getting into the car once she suggested getting rainbow for dinner, leaning out of the window to kiss him, she then watched as he got in his own car, and turned his phone off before heading home, sighing softly, her heart still flip flopping, seeing him following behind her, but knowing he would turn off to get dinner first, she felt relaxed as she drove home and put her car into the garage, giving Steve space to park behind her and then heading inside, unlocking the door for him and heading into the bathroom to have a quick shower and change.


	3. Chapter 3

A matter of trust 

McRoll Pairing  
season 3, episode 18

Chapter 3: 

Before he turned his phone off, he noticed he had a text from Danny and several missed calls from his mother.. He quickly texted Danny back to let him know he was spending the night over at Catherine’s but that it was her day off the next day and so he decided to take a personal day as well, wanting to spend it with her and telling him he was turning his phone off and to only contact him through Catherine if there was no other option. 

As he finished his text, the phone rang again and it was Doris.. He hit the ignore button and let it go to voice mail, before turning the phone off.. As much as he did love his mother, he was still pissed off at her, not for just making Catherine promise to not tell him, but also finding out about the microfiche and that it had been hidden away all those years in his own home, putting himself, Mary and his father all in danger.. Anyone could have come knocking all these years to find it.. 

Catherine was the woman he needed to make things up to, he knew that he overacted a little but given his history with his mother and his trust issues, it was understandable that he would have been hurt, and he knew she didn’t mean to hurt him.. It was his mother whom he couldn’t trust.. Catherine was just being loyal and trying to do right by Doris, so he couldn’t fault her for that.. 

Heading to rainbow, he grabbed them both dinner, making sure to get Catherine’s favourite and along the way he made a quick stop for some wine and flowers as well and then he was on the way to Catherine’s, pulling up at her house and pulling into the driveway before stopping the truck, putting the handbrake on and into park. 

Grabbing the items, and then locking the truck up, he headed inside and smiled softly, the smell of her shampoo and perfume wafting through the living room, heading to the round dinning table and setting down dinner, he then walked into the kitchen, found a vase and two wine glasses, pouring two glasses of red and putting the red roses in the vase with some water, before moving back to the table with the wine glasses and the vase.. Then he quickly set the table and got some cutlery and plates, remembering the time she reminded him that a little romance every now and then was nice.. 

Before she came out, he had found some candles and lit them all around the table and room, turning the lights down low, and then plating their meals rather then eating out of the white cardboard box, sitting down at the table as he waited for Catherine to appear. 

Getting dressed after her shower, she decided to go for comfort and dressed in a pair of sweats and a tank top, giving her hair a quick blow dry but otherwise letting it dry naturally. She could hear Steve out in the living room as she was dressing and smiled softly to herself.. It had been a while since they had stayed together at her place, most of the time she stayed over at his place, but even though it had been a while, he still felt right at home, which made her feel comfortable and relaxed. 

Walking down the stairs and into the living room, she couldn’t believe what he had done.. The set up.. the whole candlelight and wine, roses, low romantic music was playing in the background from the stereo and her heart skipped a beat.. Standing there, she couldn’t help but gasp lightly as she took in a breath.. “Well, well..”, she responded in a low voice.. 

“You look like Commander McGarrett”, she moved slowly closer to him, taking a breath as she breathed in his scent, “You smell like Commander McGarrett”, as she was doing this, he smirked, with a knowing look on his face, “but the Commander McGarrett I know usually doesn’t like all this romance.. what have you done with him?”

Standing up to greet her, he took her hand, pulling her closer for a moment, kissing her softly and guiding her to her seat, and waiting till she was seated before tucking in her chair and then sitting down opposite her. The two of them many times had not gotten to dinner because of other insatiable habits, but tonight he wanted to make sure they had dinner, and had a chance to talk about everything. 

“Well, Lieutenant Rollins”, he answered as he leaned over to hand her the glass of wine, “I thought a change would be nice and appreciated,” smiling softly looking into her eyes. Making sure to clink her glass with him before taking a sip of her wine, she moaned in appreciation and nodded her head setting down the wine on the table. “It is very much appreciated Sailor”. 

As they were both starving, they tucked into their dinner and ate quietly, listening to the music and just enjoying their meals, only occasionally speaking to talk about the service that day for Dana Moore. Once they had both finished their meals, Catherine began to stand up to clean up but Steve instead gestured to her to stay seated while he picked up the plates and took them over to the sink to wash up. 

Bringing the wine back over to the table, he topped their glasses off, and then held out his hand to her, Catherine standing up, taking his hand in hers, her wine glass in the other as he lead her to the couch, both of them sitting down, Steve taking a sip of the wine and then putting the glass down on the coffee table. 

With a sigh, he took a deep breath in and out before he began to talk, taking her hand in his and squeezing softly as he gazed into her eyes. “I have trust issues with my mother.. we both know that Cath.. I’ve come to terms with the fact that I don’t trust her,” he sighed again softly.. Looking down for a moment, he felt Catherine’s fingers rubbing his hand that sill held hers and he looked back up.. 

“You were the first woman I really opened up to about my life, and what I thought at the time happened to my mother, and how Dad shipped Mary and I off to the mainland.. I trust you Catherine.. I know there are things we can’t tell each other about our time spent in the Navy and classified ops, and that is fine.. I understand that.. I know that we don’t often talk about our relationship status, and that is just how we both run, however I believe for our relationship to be cohesive and strong, we need to be honest and open about everything else”. 

It was his way of not blaming her, nor putting the responsibility solely onto her as well.. He knew he needed to make sure he stood by the words he was saying as well, and remain honest and open with her as well. This was what she needed, what they both needed… None of the shouting and screaming and bringing up every slight little incident they have had together.. They were in this together and together was the only way they could make sure they got through it. 

Tugging her a little closer, he could sense she was a lot more relaxed, and she moved closer to his side, her eyes never leaving his as her hand moved towards his face, her fingers rubbing over his clean shaven face, staring at him in such wonderment that she deserved this man.. That he choose her to be with over and over again.. “You have my word Steve that I’ll be honest and more open.. I was wrong, and I’m not going to give you any bullshit reasons to excuse it.. I knew I should have told you at the time, It felt wrong the whole time and though Doris was the one to make me promise.. I didn’t have to agree to it”. 

It did make him feel better to hear Catherine own up to her mistake, and not try to reason it away with some excuse about why she thought she was doing the right thing at the time.. It might be noble to think you are doing it to stop the one you love from being hurt, but the more noble thing is to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth even if you know it’s going to hurt the one you love. “From the moment I met you Steve, back at the academy, I just.. I just knew you were special, and the one I wanted.. You are many of my first experiences and while I never intended or wanted to hurt you.. I know that I did and for that I’m so sorry”. 

Leaning into her, he kissed her gently, and then tugged her even closer, pulling her onto his lap, letting her straddle him, both hands on her cheeks as he kissed her deeper, feeling her body respond to him, before he pulled away for a moment.. “We’re good Cath”, he whispered softly, his way of saying that he forgave her, her smile brightening a little before capturing his lips in another searing kiss.. 

Feeling him respond to her, the bludge in his pants growing, this, she thought was better then good.. Her body was itching to be closer to him, skin to skin.. She had a whole week to make up for not being closer to him, and she intended to use every moment they were together to make it up to him and show him how much she loved him.

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Notes. 
> 
> Good Evening to you all.. I hope you are all doing well in the world during this trying time, and hope my stories bring you a bit of enjoyment in this otherwise weird time in the world. I’m going to focus on some of my ongoing stories but I keep finding myself going down a rabbit hole of McRoll whenever I re-watch an old earlier episode involving them too and wanting to dissect their thoughts and feelings about certain situations. 
> 
> This one, I saw and was inspired by the end of the episode where it seems like he forgives her with a kiss and a hug, and I wanted to take it further and give the scene and the whole episode a bit more depth when it comes to figuring out the internal torment they would have been going through in this one.. Some of you might agree, others might disagree when it comes to how I have portrayed Steve in this one but for me, I feel it is still very much in character and that he isn’t one to want conflict with Catherine which is why he asked her to leave Doris’s home when she told him about Mangosta. 
> 
> I’m fairly certainly this one will last a few more chapters at least.. I obviously would love to continue this on chapter four and do a make up sex scene as well as the morning after when they wake up together and Steve reveals he has the day off to Catherine so they can spend it together.. I think at times Catherine felt their relationship was often put on the back burner when it came to cases.. I know she never said anything but at the same time, you could sense the disappointment in her eyes when their conversations got cut short due to him having to take a call and then leave so I’m always one for loving to see more romantic uninterrupted scenes of them two that don’t revolve around work, or the other team members.


End file.
